isle_of_ezuraifandomcom-20200216-history
Caelum
Overview Caelum is one of the tribes of Ezurai. It was founded by Alder. It is the most advanced tribe in Ezurai. Caelum prefers agriculture to hunting and has the capacity to grow their own food. This tribe has many Crafters, which can be cooks, weavers, or even blacksmiths. Caelum is well known for its trades. Tribe Roles Alpha The Alpha is the leader of the tribe. Caelum is the most advanced, so it tends to be much more democratic, allowing for votes on issues and electing council leaders. The council leaders are usually just the head of each department role: Soldiers, Crafters, and the Healer(s). Beta The Beta is the second in command of the tribe. The Alpha chooses their Beta based on loyalty, intelligence, and charisma. In Caelum, the Beta is usually the wolf who accompanies the Alpha to Concilium and oversees the trades. Healer The Healer is the tribe's medic. In Caelum, there is usually only one Healer at a time, but there can be more if needed. Healers are expertly trained in all fields, and many of them are quite skilled in combat as well as treating injuries. Due to Caelum being so advanced, their Sickbay is usually empty of ill and injured wolves. Caelum grows their own herbs and creates many of their own potions, which are occasionally traded with other tribes -- especially Glace, whose harsh climate does not allow for the growth of many healing herbs. Crafters The Crafters are huge assets to Caelum, as they generate most of what the floating island needs to survive. Some only specialize in one certain area, while others are fairly good at everything. Some of the sub-categories of the Crafters include: Farmers: They grow the food that keeps the floating islands thriving. They tend to the wheat fields and the orchards. They also use the windmill to grind the grain for the cooks to use. Cooks: They cook the food that the farmers produce. Caelum works differently than the other tribes, since all the wolves (except those in the Nursery, as food is brought to them) have to come and either pick up food to take back to their den, or eat it at the Cook's Pavilion. Rationing is not a big deal in Caelum, and there is plenty to go around. Their apple pie is their specialty. Weavers: Caelum has many skilled weavers, who produce much of the cloth that is used for beds, curtains, tents, etc. The only tribe better at weaving is Terra. Blacksmiths: Caelum has blacksmiths that create most of their weapons and tools they use on a daily basis. Both Glace and Ignus can boast of better Blacksmiths, however. Traders: The traders travel outside the tribe to trade peacefully (usually) with other tribes. This is how Caelum gains most of its fresh meat, as hunting is very limited on the floating islands. Soldiers While Caelum is fairly safe from attack, they still have many adept Soldiers. Soldiers are chosen from the Nursery once the pups are old enough to show their potential. Most Healers were once Soldiers, as all Soldiers have to be trained in some forms of battlefield first aid. Those who are the best at the training go on for more extensive Healer training. Some soldiers usually accompany the Alpha and Beta to Concilium and do patrols on the Desert to keep an eye out for rogues who may wish to attack Caelum. In times of war, many Crafters can also take Soldier roles. Notable Places The Nursery The Nursery is where families stay when raising their pups. In Caelum, both the mother and father will stay in the Nursery for as long as they feel they need to, and will assist in raising the pups and teaching them what they may need to know. The Nursery doubles as a school, with pups learning basic skills. When they are old enough to move on, they choose their own path, with older wolves guiding them. If a pup shows potential as a Soldier, that's where they are placed. Many young wolves are placed with the Crafters at first, however. Any wolf in Caelum can change their role at any time, but have to do so in a non-disruptive manner. At times of war, the Alpha may specifically move a wolf into a different position for the benefit of the tribe. Cooks' Pavilion The meals are prepared and distributed at the Cooks' Pavilion. The Crafters use the grown (and traded food) and cook enough for every wolf in the tribe. Wolves can either eat by the Pavilion, or carry it back to their den to enjoy. Caelum is the only tribe to disperse food in this manner. The Mill The grain is turned into usable flour in the mill. Crafters will occasionally sleep in the mill, so finding beds in there is not unusual. It is also used as a storage area for food items. Alder's Statue Alder was the founder of the tribe Caelum, and has an entire floating island dedicated in her honor. Her statue was recreated in her likeness, and is considered a symbol of luck. Before leaving for Concilium, the Alpha, Beta, and attending Soldiers all ask for Alder's blessing. Young pups (accompanied by parents, as the rope bridge can be dangerous) adorn the statue with fresh picked flowers. Alder was the most beloved tribe founder. Category:Tribes